1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus suited to aid a user in memorizing and learning information forming a pair of data, for example, words of one language and their Japanese equivalents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Word cards have heretofore been used by students to learn and memorize information forming a pair of data, for example, words of one language and their Japanese equivalents. In a more or less advanced stage of learning, it is often the case that at a glance at a word of the one language, the student can remember its Japanese equivalent. But often some words are difficult to remember and in such cases, it has been common practice to pick out cards bearing difficult words and have the student specially and deliberately review these words, thereby enhancing the learning efficiency.